


Non sei il male

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlia di nessuno [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, The Force, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il p0rnfest; prompt: STAR WARS | GUERRE STELLARI (TUTTI I FILM)	Kylo Ren/Rey	"Guardami negli occhi, Ben"What if in cui sono entrambi jedi.





	Non sei il male

Non sei il male

 

Rey era intenta a rifarsi i diversi codini in cui era intrecciata la sua capigliatura.

“Non dovresti preoccuparti così tanto. Anche la mia è ‘forza bruta’” disse.

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce che filtrava dalla finestra socchiusa, da fuori veniva l’odore di erba e risuonavano i versi fastidiosi dei Porg.

Kylo guardò la ragazza seduta sul suo letto e si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli mori.

“Il maestro con te, però, si comporta in modo diverso. Quando si tratta di me non apprezza niente. A cominciare dal mio soprannome…” si lamentò. La sua voce coprì i suoni che provenivano dall’esterno.

“Kylo Ren non è esattamente il miglior soprannome che ti potesse venire in mente” ammise Rey, muovendo l’indice su e giù.

“…. Dal mio aspetto…” enumerò Kylo.

Rey scrollò le spalle sottili.

“Ammetto che i tuoi capelli sono un po’ troppo lunghi per l’ordine di perfettini di cui facciamo parte, ma non è che in questo il maestro potrebbe e dovrebbe parlare” gli ricordò.

“… per finire a come dormo. L’ho visto fissarmi la notte…” concluse Kylo. Camminava avanti e indietro per la capanna.

Rey sgranò gli occhi e disse: “D’accordo, questo è impressionante”.

Kylo si massaggiò il collo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Mi crede l’origine del male. Sembra essersi dimenticato di chi sono figlio… Per lui sono destinato per forza al lato oscuro” raccontò con voce roca.

“Se non idealizzassi tutto nonno, forse non lo crederebbe. Però… Vieni qui, siediti” lo pregò Rey.

Kylo si sedette al suo fianco e sospirò, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

Rey gli prese il viso tra le mani e glielo fece voltare, sul viso del ragazzo, all’altezza del naso, c’era una profonda cicatrice.

“I nostri genitori, i nostri poteri, qualsiasi cosa che non siano le nostre scelte, non ci definiscono. Il maestro con te sta sbagliando, ma è tuo zio, capirà col tempo” disse.

Kylo le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Dici?” soffiò. Sentiva le dita di lei sul viso, tiepide rispetto al suo volto.

“Guardami negli occhi, Ben” lo pregò Rey, abbassando le mani.

“Ti guardo” sussurrò Kylo, deglutendo. I suoi occhi si specchiavano in quelli della ragazza.

“Tu sei buono ed io lo so. Lo sento” disse Rey. Lo baciò a sua volta, questa volta con foga, Kylo intrecciò la sua lingua con quella di lei.

< Quando mi chiama Ben, non posso fare a meno di fidarmi di lei > pensò. Fece stendere Rey sul letto, le baciò il collo ed iniziò a sfilarle il top.

Rey gli slacciò la casacca marrone da jedi e la fece cadere a terra, gli sfilò anche la maglia candida. Il petto muscoloso di Kylo si alzava e abbassava rapidamente, gocce di sudore solcavano la sua pelle.

Rey sentì le mani bollenti di lui accarezzarla, si spogliò ed iniziò a svestire anche lui.

< Non oso immaginare cosa penserebbe il maestro se sapesse cosa facciamo. Però, non riesco a credere che l’amore possa portare al lato oscuro.

Anche perché la passione che ci unisce non è possesso, è pura > pensò. Avvolse i fianchi massicci di Kylo con le gambe.

Kylo risalì a baciarle il viso, le labbra, il mento e la fronte. Rey gli mordicchiò il naso pronunciato del suo amante, mentre lui le accarezzava i seni minuti.

Kylo la penetrò pian piano, facendole sfuggire un gemito, che venne coperto dai versi degli animali all’esterno.

< Speriamo che gli altri allievi non ci scoprano, lo direbbero subito al maestro e non voglio far finire Rey nei guai. Lei per me è preziosa > pensò.

La forza risuonò, facendo provare ad entrambi le sensazioni dell’altro, che si fondevano alle proprie. Il piacere scosse i loro corpi, Rey si afferrò alle sue spalle, Kylo Ren ai bordi del letto.

Il giovane gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli lungo le sue spalle. Rey lo sentì muoversi più velocemente dentro di lei e boccheggiò.

I loro mugolii, appena soffocati, si fondevano, da fuori proveniva il rumore del mare e il sibilo del vento.

Kylo scivolò fuori da Rey a fatica, strisciò più in basso sul letto e si liberò, sporcando di sperma le lenzuola.

Rey si nascose il viso con il braccio, ansimando piano, aveva le gote arrossate.

“Ti amo… Ben…” disse con un filo di voce. Kylo Ren le sorrise.


End file.
